


Coming to the Queen

by Ironlegionaire



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna's Daughter, Elsa's Daughter, Gen, Good Aunt Elsa, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: Unsure about the issue of her own sexuality, Anna's daughter goes to the person she feels might best be able to help- her aunt Elsa.





	Coming to the Queen

"Um….Aunt Elsa?"

Elsa looked up from the paperwork on her desk and saw her niece peeking out from her office door.

A soft smile spread on Elsa's face. "Joan, come in, come in."

Joan walked through the door and Elsa immediately noticed something was off with her. Instead of her usual exuberance, Joan's expression was nervous and unsure. Her cheeks were pink, her hands wringing, and her eyes aimed at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Joan seemed to struggle to answer before blurting out. "Howdidyouknowthatyoulikedwomen?!

Elsa squinted in confusion. "What?"

Joan swallowed thickly and nervously stuttered out. "How…..how did you know…..that you liked woman? Romantically I mean?"

Elsa's eye widened. "Oh"

The color in Joan's cheeks darkened and she rapidly said. "It's just, I met a really nice girl a few weeks ago. We've been hanging out for a while and I've started noticing that when I'm around her my palms get all sweaty, and my heart beats really fast and my stomach starts feeling all twisted like that time I ate a pound of chocolate on a dare-."

"Joan, Joan, slow down." Elsa interrupted. Her niece paused and Elsa asked. "You like this girl?"

Joan nodded, still somewhat unsure of herself. "Yeah. And I didn't really know what to do, but then I remembered you and Auntie. I know Idina came to you when she realised she liked boys and girls, and when I asked her, she said you'd be good to talk to."

Elsa let out a chuckle under her breathe. Of course Joan would've gone to her cousin before talking to her. Those two were practically as close as her and Anna.

"So, how did you know when it came to auntie?" Joan asked again.

Elsa got up and walked over to her niece, clearly thinking over her question. By the time she was in front of her, she'd found her answer.

"I suppose after a while, I just _saw_ her more." Elsa recalled. "When I first met her, she was just someone I considered interesting. Someone who was a lot like me. But as we got to know each other, I came to notice more than that."

A look of adoration spread on Elsa's face as she reminisced.

"She was so kind, so warm, a bit like your mother. Whenever I saw her in pain all I could think was that I had to di whatever I could to make sure she was okay and when she smiled…." Elsa let out a giggle. "….I felt like I had to do everything in my power to get her do it again. She became all I could think of, my hope my dream. I was so scared to tell her in case she didnt feel the same way but when I did and she actually said she returned my feelings?" Elsa gave a love enriched sigh. "Next to the day your mother thawed, I have never been that happy."

"After that, we became a couple, worked to make it so we could be together, got married, and had your cousins." Elsa finished. Seeing the look of astonishment on her nieces face, Elsa gently gripped her shoulder and asked. "So, to answer your question, I'll ask you something: have you started to see this girl more than you did before?"

Joan took a moment to think before confidently saying. "Yeah, I have."

"There there's your answer." Elsa replied softly.

That seemed to satisfy Joan until a slight look of concern overtook her and she nervously asked. "And do you think my folks would be okay with the way I see her?"

"Your parents were some of the first people I told about me and your aunt." Elsa answered without missing a beat. "Your father was completely supportive. He was raised by trolls and to them, gender is no barrier to love."

"And my mom?

Elsa nelt slightly so she was eye level with her niece.

"Your mother was and still is, the most supportive person I've ever met. If anything she might be too supportive. I'd be careful she doesn't try to talk the girl into marrying you."

Joan gave a slight chuckle and then pulled her aunt into a tight, appreciative hug.

"Thanks aunt Elsa." Joan whispered.

Elsa hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Anytime Joan." Elsa whispered back.

Once Joan released her, she said. "Thanks for the talk I'm going to go tell my mom and dad." And left her office. From behind her door, Elsa heard a familiar voice ring out.

"I told you my mom would tell you it was no big deal Joanie."

"I know 'dina. I just…was a little scared. Thanks for being out here for me."

"Anytime cuz. It's what family does."

A small smile tugged at the edge of Elsa's lips as she walked back to her desk. Her daughter was right. That was what family did. Especially in this castle.


End file.
